Lyrics/Baby Goodnight
Hangul= 그래요 오늘은 먼저 자요 그대 잠들면 나도 잘게요 전화를 끊고 화려한 옷을 입고 나갈 준비를 하죠 아무도 모르게 whoo~ tonight 오늘 하루만 그댈 속일게 tonight 오늘이 지나면 돌아갈게 tonight 가끔 어색하게도 느껴도 알아도 좀 넘어가 주겠니 baby good night 잘자요 good night 그럼 난 dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight 워어어우 워어~ 워어어우 워어~ 머리 속에 오늘 그대가 없네요 baby good night 잘자요 good night 그럼 난 dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight 워어어우 워어~ 워어어우 워어~ 미안해요 오늘 그대가 없네요 oh 자정이 다 돼서 나갈 채비 그대는 아직도 모를 테지 문자 하날 남겨 “잘자 자기야 내일봐” 근데 이 찝찝한 기분은 뭘까 에라 몰라 그냥 나가자 오늘 또 moonlight 불타는 이 밤 good night tonight 오늘 하루만 그댈 속일게 tonight 오늘이 지나면 돌아갈게 tonight 가끔 답이 없어도 늦어도 미워도 좀 넘어가 주겠니 baby good night 잘자요 good night 그럼 난 dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight 워어어우 워어~ 워어어우 워어~ 머리 속에 오늘 그대가 없네요 baby good night 잘자요 good night 그럼 난 dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight 워어어우 워어~ 워어어우 워어~ 미안해요 오늘 그대가 없네요 이유 없는 떨림에 내 가슴만 두근 니가 보고 싶다던 생각은 오늘도 퇴근 but 오늘은 바쁜 몸 나는 참 나쁜 놈 가끔은 이렇게 놀아도 돼 넌 내일 쯤에 찾아 가면 되니까(sorry~) baby good night 잘자요 good night 그럼 난 dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight 워어어우 워어~ 워어어우 워어~ 머리 속에 오늘 그대가 없네요 baby good night 잘자요 good night 그럼 난 dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight 워어어우 워어~ 워어어우 워어~ 미안해요 오늘 그대가 없네요 good night 우워어어우 워어~ good night 우워어어우 워어~ good night 우워어어우 워어~ 미안해요 오늘 그대가 없네요 미안해요 오늘 그대가 없네요 미안해요 오늘 그대가 없네요 |-| Romanization= geuraeyo oneureun meonjeo jayo geudae jamdeulmyeon nado jalgeyo jeonhwareul kkeunko hwaryeohan oseul ipgo nagal junbireul hajyo amudo moreuge whoo~ tonight oneul haruman geudael sogilge tonight oneuri jinamyeon doragalge tonight gakkeum eosaekhagedo neukkyeodo arado jom neomeoga jugenni baby good night jaljayo good night geureom nan dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight woeoeou woeo~ woeoeou woeo~ meori soge oneul geudaega eomneyo baby good night jaljayo good night geureom nan dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight woeoeou woeo~ woeoeou woeo~ mianhaeyo oneul geudaega eomneyo oh jajeongi da dwaeseo nagal chaebi geudaeneun ajikdo moreul teji munja hanal namgyeo “jalja jagiya naeilbwa” geunde i jjipjjiphan gibuneun mwolkka era molla geunyang nagaja oneul tto moonlight bultaneun i bam good night tonight oneul haruman geudael sogilge tonight oneuri jinamyeon doragalge tonight gakkeum dabi eobseodo neujeodo miwodo jom neomeoga jugenni baby good night jaljayo good night geureom nan dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight woeoeou woeo~ woeoeou woeo~ meori soge oneul geudaega eomneyo baby good night jaljayo good night geureom nan dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight woeoeou woeo~ woeoeou woeo~ mianhaeyo oneul geudaega eomneyo iyu eomneun tteollime nae gaseumman dugeun niga bogo shipdadeon saenggageun oneuldo toegeun but oneureun bappeun mom naneun cham nappeun nom gakkeumeun ireoke norado dwae neon naeil jjeume chaja gamyeon doenikka(sorry~) baby good night jaljayo good night geureom nan dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight woeoeou woeo~ woeoeou woeo~ meori soge oneul geudaega eomneyo baby good night jaljayo good night geureom nan dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight woeoeou woeo~ woeoeou woeo~ mianhaeyo oneul geudaega eomneyo good night uwoeoeou woeo~ good night uwoeoeou woeo~ good night uwoeoeou woeo~ mianhaeyo oneul geudaega eomneyo mianhaeyo oneul geudaega eomneyo mianhaeyo oneul geudaega eomneyo |-| English= Yes, today you go to slep first After you sleep, I will sleep too I hang up the phone and put on some flashy clothes And I get ready to go out Without anyone knowing whoo Tonight, I will deceive you just for today Tonight, I will go back when the day passes Tonight, even if I’m acting awkward Even if you know, please overlook it Baby good night Sleep tight, good night Then I’m dancing dancing Dancing in the moonlight woeoeou woeo~ woeoeou woeo~ Tonight, you’re not in my head Baby good night Sleep tight, good night Then I’m dancing dancing Dancing in the moonlight woeoeou woeo~ woeoeou woeo~ I’m sorry, tonight you’re not here It’s midnight and I’m ready to leave You probably still don’t know I shoot you a text, “Good night baby, see you tomorrow” But why do I feel like something is bugging me? Oh well, I don’t know, let’s just go out Again tonight, there is moonlight This night is on fire, good night Tonight, I will deceive you just for today Tonight, I will go back when the day passes Tonight, even if I don’t respond or I respond late Even if you hate me, please overlook it Baby good night Sleep tight, good night Then I’m dancing dancing Dancing in the moonlight woeoeou woeo~ woeoeou woeo~ Tonight, you’re not in my head Baby good night Sleep tight, good night Then I’m dancing dancing Dancing in the moonlight woeoeou woeo~ woeoeou woeo~ I’m sorry, tonight you’re not here Trembling for no reason, my heart is pouding Thoughts of missing you are out the door today as well But today I am a busy body, I’m a bad boy I’m allowed to play like this sometimes Because I can go to you tomorrow (sorry) Baby good night Sleep tight, good night Then I’m dancing dancing Dancing in the moonlight woeoeou woeo~ woeoeou woeo~ Tonight, you’re not in my head Baby good night Sleep tight, good night Then I’m dancing dancing Dancing in the moonlight woeoeou woeo~ woeoeou woeo~ I’m sorry, tonight you’re not here Good night Good night Good night I’m sorry, tonight you’re not here I’m sorry, tonight you’re not here I’m sorry, tonight you’re not here |-| Japanese= 今日はもう眠ろうよ それじゃ dream 良い夢を 電話のあと　羽織るジャケット 街へ出かけよう 「バレないように」 tonight　今夜だけ抜け出して tonight　朝の陽が昇るまで tonight　声うわずるの　見抜いてても ちょっと見逃して　ね? baby good night チャルチャヨ good night これから　dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight wow oh woo wo oh wow oh woo wo oh もうキミのこと　頭にないよ baby good night チャルチャヨ good night これから　dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight wow oh woo wo oh wow oh woo wo oh ミアネヨ　今夜キミがいないよ 繰り出す真夜中0時　眠るキミへのメッセージ メールで残す　「おやすみ　Chu?　明日ね」 けど　チクっとする気分はなんだ? とりあえず出かけなきゃ 今日も moonlight 燃える今夜　good night tonight　今夜だけ嘘ついて tonight　朝の陽が昇るまで tonight　帰らない夜　怒らないで 更多更詳盡歌詞 在 ※ Mojim.com　魔鏡歌詞網 ちょっと騙されて　ね? baby good night チャルチャヨ good night これから　dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight wow oh woo wo oh wow oh woo wo oh もうキミのこと　頭にないよ baby good night チャルチャヨ good night これから　dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight wow oh woo wo oh wow oh woo wo oh ミアネヨ　今夜キミがいないよ ワケもなくズキン　胸が騒ぐ キミだけに向けた気持ちが揺らぐ 今日は騒ぐんだ　イケナイ奴だ 時々ハネて じゃあ明日に戻ればいいか(Sorry) baby good night チャルチャヨ good night これから　dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight wow oh woo wo oh wow oh woo wo oh もうキミのこと　頭にないよ baby good night チャルチャヨ good night これから　dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight wow oh woo wo oh wow oh woo wo oh ミアネヨ　今夜キミがいないよ good night oh wow wo oh... ミアネヨ　今夜キミがいないよ... |-| Romaji= Yeah what you do today? You still awake? Oh girl no Off to bed with you goodnight Kyou wa mou nemuro ouyo Sore ja Dream yoi yume o Denwa no ato haoru jaketto Machi ye dekakeyou Bare nai you ni Tonight Konya dake nukedashite Tonight Asa no hi ga noboru made Tonight Goe uwazuru no minuitete mo Chotto minogashite ne? Baby good night Jaljayo Good night Kore kara Dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight Whoa oh~ Whoa oh~ Mou kimi no koto atamani nai yo Baby good night Jaljayo Good night Kore kara Dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight Whoa oh~ Whoa oh~ Mianheyo konya kimi ga inai yo Kuridasu mayonaka leiji nemuru kimi ye no messeji Meru de nokosu ‘oyasumi ashita ne’ Kedo chiku tto suru kibun wa nanda? Toriaezu dekake nakya Kyou mo moonlight moeru konya Good night Tonight Konya dake uso tsui te Tonight Asa no hi ga noboru made Tonight Kaera nai yoru okora nai de Chotto damasarete ne? Baby good night Jaljayo Good night Kore kara Dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight Whoa oh~ Whoa oh~ Mou kimi no koto atamani nai yo Baby good night Jaljayo Good night Kore kara Dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight Whoa oh~ Whoa oh~ Mianheyo konya kimi ga inai yo Wake mo naku zukin mune ga sawagu Kimi dake ni muketa kimochi ga yuragu Kyou wa sawagu nda ikenai yatsuda Tokidoki hane te jaa ashita ni modore ba ii ka (Sorry) Baby good night Jaljayo Good night Kore kara Dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight Whoa oh~ Whoa oh~ Mou kimi no koto atamani nai yo Baby good night Jaljayo good night Kore kara dancing dancing dancing in the moonlight Whoa oh~ Whoa oh~ Mianheyo konya kimi ga inai yo Good night whoa oh~ Good night whoa oh~ Good night whoa oh~ Mianheyo konya kimi ga inai yo Mianheyo konya kimi ga inai yo Mianheyo konya kimi ga inai yo References *Hangul, Romanization, and English Translations via colorcodedlyrics.com *Japanese Lyrics via mojim.com *Japanese Romaji via kpoplyricscc.com Category:Lyrics